


One Hit Wonders (English)

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Here I will publish stories that only contains 1 chapter!





	One Hit Wonders (English)

December 24, the night before Christmas. The girl was fast asleep in her bed. Her parents were still awake, wrapping the 1 gift their beloved child would get for Christmas this year. They had taken a look at the wish-list and sighed. "Riding lessons" was written highest on the list, with "Horse-items" right underneath.

I was looking in through the window and witnessing the scene. I felt bad for them. The father had lost his job 2 weeks prior and so the chances of buying gifts for the family. The mother had told her daughter that she wouldn't getting much for Christmas this year giving the situation. She had nodded understandingly but her dreams of beginning horse-riding had gone up in smoke. And the Christmas-dinner wouldn't be too fun either, the turkey wasn't big but it was something.

The girl had written a letter to Santa when the news was told, asking for a Christmas-miracle for her parents. Santa smiled when he read it and my heart melted a little. He assigned this family to be under my Watch to see if the wish could be granted. And oh my word, this young girl had taken upon herself to give her parents something for Christmas. At school, the girl had finished her work on a simple woodenbox, a gift for her mother. She proudly explained to her teacher her mom would keep her jewelry in it. And last week I saw mother and daughter buy a cookbook for her father for Christmas. At the same time, I caught the mother cast a longing look at a dress. Red with golden sequins. And she was looking at a new wristwatch for her husband, since the current one was pretty worn down. But it was quite expensive...

A Christmas-gift for each familymember, not much but it meant something.

This sealed the deal. I was gonna help them and give the Christmas-miracle the girl wished for! "Come on Mistletoe, we have a miracle to deliver!"

My faithful reindeer let me hop on and together we flew to the Winter Village, aka Santas home. On the way I wrote a list of everything the family needed.

  * Red dress for the mother.
  * New wristwatch for the father.
  * Horse-items for the girl. (Horses are a part of life on Jorvik, rider or observer somehow.)
  * Christmas-dinner for the family.



Santa took a look at the list and then peered over his glasses. "Are you sure you want to help this family? You have written a lot on your list." I nodded. "The family might be short on money but they're tall in Christmas-spirit. All December they've struggled with money and food to have a good Christmas despite their chances. They deserve peace during the holidays!"

"Very well. Your heart is made of gold. I'll ask some elves to load up your Sleigh while you should know this:

The family will go to Grandmas house for Christmas-lunch and be away for a few hours, but they'll return in the afternoon."

I understood where Santa was going. "I'll work as quick as I can!"

"Keep your eye on the road and remain hidden!" He warned. "You have my word."

"Oh! Almost forgot, Nelly wanted to tag along! Partly cause you might need a helping hand, partly she wants to learn!"

Nelly was an elf who recently wanted to become a helper like me. What we do is keeping an eye on children to make sure they're nice and in some cases we can help them or warn them. But in my case it was the first time a whole family would get help.

At 9 AM sharp on Christmas morning the sleigh landed in the woods behind the house. "Mistletoe, you wait here until I tell you. Nelly, guard it please!" I tiptoed closer and peered inside. The tree was raised and decorated but it was very empty by the foot. A small gift and 2 long flat gifts laid under the lowest branches. The jewelry box and the cookbook. **"I agree with you, I really think they deserve a joyful Christmas."** Mistletoe said. "Right?"

I saw a roll of gingerbread-dough lay on the kitchen-counter, then I heard the girl come down the stairs. She looked towards the tree with hope in her eyes, but sighed when she saw how empty it was. She then pulled herself together. You have to make the best of it. baking gingerbread-cookies is always a blast, even if your stomach gets upset after eating too much dough...

A few hours later the family had dressed themselves, finished the baking and gone to Grandmas. "Mistletoe, come now! This is our chance!" The reindeer trotted to the door. "Nelly, time to help. The big gifts will go under the tree, the giftcard which contains a 5-day riding camp for beginners goes on the girl's spot at the table. Mistletoe, you'll be our eye in the sky. I'm gonna help the family-man..." I commanded while removing her harness.

I logged in on the computer and checked the email. The father had been on an interview at a new promising company. Good first impression, friendly employees and excellent salary. I wrote an email explaining why "I" deserved the job and wished a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. "Hopefully he'll get his response soon!" I said after logging out.

Nelly had done a superjob while I was gone. Loads of gifts now laid under the tree, new decorations hung everywhere and Christmas-music played from the speakers. "This looks perfect! Now for the finale: Christmas-food! I asked around in the family if they wanted to come over for a Dutch Treat. So tonight at 6 PM the Christmas-dinner and get-together shall begin!"

My helper looked at me with a puzzled face. "And what's a Dutch Treat?" I laughed. "Not what it sounds like! You invite a bunch a people and as a host you Maybe contribute with some food but as a guest you bring something to the host! The result is you have loads of good food, good company and you can enjoy both!" I explained. Nelly smiled, she understood. **"I see their car on the way! You maybe have 10 minutes until arrival!"** Mistletoe warned. Nelly and I worked like crazy to add the final touch. Then we dimmed the lights and hid in the shadows.

When they stepped inside I snapped my fingers. The music began playing. The family looked around surprised and smiled. Pentatonix never failed... Nelly whispered something and the entire house lit up, the tree brightest of all. The girl squeeled of joy when she saw all the gifts. The chins of her parents touched the collarbones. "How did this happen?"

Nobody but us knew. Nelly and I exchanged looks.

After the Christmas-movie it was time for the great surprise.The mother loved the dress but the jewelry-box even more. The girl was over the moon opening hers. Horse-books, a new riding-helmet, a pair of good rubber-boots, brushes. "This is the best Christmas ever!" she squeaked. The father loved the cookbook and a CD with the best from Queen. Then the computer began beeping. "Thought I had turned it off? Better check what's going on..." He went upstairs and came back 2 minutes later with a grin. "I got the job!"

The joy spread throughout the house like a gas. And it would get better. Relatives knocked on the door at 6 PM and the party lasted the whole night. The girl and her cousins showed their gifts to each other. The father spoke to his brother about the new job. The mother was the perfect host in her new dress. They kept repeating "There must been some Christmas-magic involved! This is the best Christmas ever!"

They had no idea how right they were...

At some point the girl looked in our direction. Her eyes widened. I put my finger over my lips and winked. The girl smiled and nodded. The secret would remained secret.

After a couple hours the family retreated to the living-room for boardgames. "That's our cue, time to go!" I whispered. Mistletoe had been hiding in the woods during the revelations. **"I saw the whole thing! It's moments like these that make me love Christmas! Helping others so they can have a jolly good time."**

"Same here! To Santa!"

Father Christmas nodded contently while hearing our mission. "That family will remember this years Christmas for ever. And now it's out time to have fun! To the town square!"

"I'll meet you guys there, I have 1 more thing to do!" I said and headed off. I bought a bunch of apples for Mistletoe and a small bag of candycanes for myself and went to the reindeer-stable. I had a small pre-party with her before Flying up to the starting-course. You had one heck of a view over the village. Below us 3 rings danced around the giant Christmas-tree. Laughter, singing voices and cheers was heard up here. **"Why aren't you down there?"** The reindeer asked. "Wanted to save the feeling. I'll always remember this Christmas for the rest of my life... Merry Christmas Mistletoe." I sighed happily. **"Merry Christmas my friend."**


End file.
